gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Capt. Skull X
Welcome! Welcome to The Adventures of Capt. Skull X page! Here is where all of Capt. Skull X's amazing Caribbean stories and adventures will be recording. There will be a new part of the story every couple of days! Be sure to tune in periodicly to see what the new story is. The storries will be told in a Third Person point of view. Book 1: The Cursed Chest Chapter 1: A Simple Day Off It was a sunny and bright day on Tortuga. Capt. Skull X was on a mini-vacation. He was taking a day off, from working hard on leading the Skull's Marines, to be able to hang out with his fellow friends and most trusted marines. They decided to head to Tortuga and go down to the Faithful Bride, which is one of the Marine’s bases, and capitals of Tortuga, for a couple of games of Black Jack, and Tortuga Hold 'Em Poker. They were having a jolly ole time, sipping rum, and playing cards. When the group of friends saw an odd old man walk into the tavern. They overheard him talking about a group of Jolly's men that got together and played poker in a small house somewhere out in the wild woods. Immediately Skull jumped up and asked to learn more. The old man told Skull about how these skeletons fly down from the heavens and play the best poker ever. He said that there were always games going on, and that it was easy to make big bucks. He also mentioned all the treasure that was stashed up in there, and how Jolly Roger himself came once a week to gamble. The old man was obviously quite crazy, and insane. Capt. Skull X didn’t know whether to trust him or not. Skull decided to go onto another adventure and wanted to head there immediately to see what was really going on, and maybe pick up on some money. Before he was able to leave though, the old man warned that if you lose, being a mortal, Jolly will claim your soul... and Capt. Skull X had this to respond "I've only defeated his invasions a million times, what's the worst that could happen!?” He decided to leave his friends and go home to change into some more exploratory clothes, and see if this man was just insane, or telling the truth. Chapter 2: Undead Gambling screenshot_2011-01-25_16-06-29.jpg|Capt. Skull X prepares to go on his journey! screenshot_2011-01-25_16-07-48.jpg|Skull heads into the Tortuga Graveyard screenshot_2011-01-25_16-08-13.jpg|Capt. Skull X is frightened by all the undead... screenshot_2011-01-25_16-09-12.jpg|Capt. Skull X scares a skeleton screenshot_2011-01-25_16-09-57.jpg|Skull is saddened by the destruction of a village screenshot_2011-01-25_16-10-16.jpg|Skull's sadness then turns to fury screenshot_2011-01-25_16-11-54.jpg|Skull see's the small shack screenshot_2011-01-25_16-12-49.jpg|Skull trys to get inside screenshot_2011-01-25_15-58-12.jpg|Skull uses a little... persuasion to get in... screenshot_2011-01-21_17-36-09.jpg|Capt. Skull X observes them playing... screenshot_2011-01-21_17-39-42.jpg|Capt. Skull X takes a look around the treasure screenshot_2011-01-21_17-40-51.jpg|Capt. Skull X sits down for a round, and talks screenshot_2011-01-21_17-40-07.jpg|Capt. Skull X begins to question the captain. screenshot_2011-01-21_17-43-51.jpg|On his way out he finds out more information The next day Capt. Skull X set out on a quest to find this undead gambling ring, that the old man talked so crazily about. He wanted to find out the true meaning of it, and if Jolly Roger was really going there, or if it even existed. Skull couldn't show up in uniform so he decided to put on some other, trashier, clothing. He packed his sword and blunderbuss and was on his way! Capt. Skull X wandered through the Tortuga Graveyard, who encountered a couple skeletons but managed to scare them off, without even using a weapon. He finally found the Rat's Nest. He was shocked to discover the destroyed village that was in flames. It was completely overrun by undead monsters! He remembered that he and his family would go there when he was younger… He then saw a small shack, with a skeleton standing by it. His name was T-Bone the Bouncer. After a couple minutes of talking, T-Bone wouldn't let Skull in, but Capt. Skull X wouldn't take No as an answer, so he did a little persuading.... That seemed to do the trick, it’s hard to say no with a blunderbuss pointing at your head, and he was able to get in... To his surprise he found several Skeletons playing poker, along with another gambler, that was human. He was able to identify the leader, or more wealthy skeleton there because he had very unique clothes on. He sat down for a couple of rounds, but quit after he lost and was severely hurt. He started to ask questions to the leader but he had no response... After that he wanted to take a snoop around in all the treasure, and found some sort of map, but Skull couldn't read it, so he just put it in his pocket and left. When he was outside saw some fair ladies preparing to go gamble, and they stopped to talk. That is where Skull found out the truth of the gambling ring, and how a majority of the money went to Jolly Roger. They also told him that Jolly founded the gambling ring, his soldiers and other undead would go there to gamble and have fun. She said she overheard them talking about some huge project they were saving up for.... "I must investigate on these odd ordeals, and find out what this map is about"... Capt. Skull X Chapter 3: Voyage To Cuba “If there is anyone out there that can translate this map, I know its Tia Dalma.” Said Capt. Skull x The captain then quickly put together a small crew to set sail to Cuba. He gathered some of his best marines, and got ready to set sail. Before they cast off Christopher Daggerbeard gave skull a premonition. He said that he shouldn’t take the iron rebel, because it would draw lots of Navy and EITC attention. He said he was better off getting onboard a fishing boat, and peacefully sailing to Cuba. Skull thought about, and decided it would be in the best interest for him to not draw lots of attention to the map, so he agreed, and split the crew into 2 teams. He sent John Stormpaine, along with Rockhopper, Sam Sailgrim and Christopher Daggerbeard to Padres Del Fuego. screenshot_2011-01-28_08-57-15.jpg|Barracuda is caught by Skull screenshot_2011-01-28_08-58-33.jpg|More Fish!!! screenshot_2011-01-28_08-58-54.jpg|Annoying little tuna... screenshot_2011-01-28_09-02-58.jpg|Black Chirma... a pretty legit catch screenshot_2011-01-28_09-03-30.jpg|At the end of this trip you'll never want to fish screenshot_2011-01-28_09-03-41.jpg|Finally caught it :D screenshot_2011-01-28_09-04-13.jpg|While we fish we sail closer to Cuba screenshot_2011-01-28_09-05-01.jpg|Now that's what i call a fish! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-05-51.jpg|Tough little bugger screenshot_2011-01-28_09-06-07.jpg|Got 'em! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-06-40.jpg|Big boy coming in! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-07-07.jpg|He's a big one!!!!! Good meet there! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-08-59.jpg|another biggy!!!! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-09-42.jpg|Lots of fishyyyys screenshot_2011-01-28_09-11-06.jpg|Hooked him! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-11-28.jpg|A bit... lumpy screenshot_2011-01-28_09-18-26.jpg|The Big guns! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-18-43.jpg|After much fighting, i got em! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-41-18.jpg|The marines prepare to port at cuba He then took Doug with him and commandeered a Fishing Boat. They started they’re voyage to Cuba, but of course some other pirates had to tag along with them. After they set sail they decided to catch a couple fish, and that’s what they did. They reeled in some nice big Angler Fish, along with some Tunas. After the tons of fun they had fishing they decided to start back sailing towards Cuba. It didn’t help when a ghastly horrible storm came in out of nowhere. It made some tremendous waves and caused a huge storm. Some of the fish were lost, because they got washed off the deck. Skull put the map inside a sealed iron chest, to hopefully stop it from getting wet. They could now see Cuba on the horizon… and oddly the storm just stopped. “That was very odd.” Said Doug, and Capt. Skull X agreed. All of a sudden a large fish, double the size of the largest legendary fish you could imagine came flying out of the water! It riped the mast right out of the ship. Skull and Doug, along with the rest of the crew mates scrambled to get their weapons, but this was a fishing boat... which ment, NO CANONS! Men were now jumping overboard at this point, but you should know Skull's crazy instinct, he grapped his Silver Musket and lit that fish up. When him and doug opened fired, the bullet just ricoshaded off of the fish. The fish then took the mast, and like a baseball bat, smashed it into the boat, splitting it in two.... After that the fish sank back down to the bottoms of the ocean... "What in the Davy Jones's locker could that have of been!" Screamed Doug franticly "It was a rodent... a stupid ugly little, ill temptered, fish rodent..." commented skull. The fish then came back let out a hounding roar, and plumitted to the deepest areas of the water... A ship, a War Sloop, the Cutthroat Sultan, was passing by, and saw the wreckage of the fishing boat. The captain of the ship, Mega, was very happy to help Capt. Skull X onboard, along with Doug. Mega was a very kind pirate, who gave them a ride all the way to Cuba. He said he couldn't stay, he was delivering spices from Cuba to Tormenta. They finally reached the port, and decided to get some rest in the local tavern, before setting out on their journey into the Pantano River, to find Tia Dalma. Chapter 4: Meeting With Tia Dalma It was finally morning time outside. Doug was still sleeping, so Skull decided to head out to find Tia on his one. After battling his way through swamp alligators, which were barely a challenge for Skull, he found his way in the Pantano River. He started looking around for Tia Dalma, but he couldn’t manage to find her… After several minutes of searching, he found his friend DOUG! They both startled eachother and gave a small scream when they bumped into eachother. They were in shock to see each other too. Doug told Skull that he woke up a little while after he left, and headed to search for him in the River, because he was worried he'd forget about him. While they were talking someone approached them… it was Tia Dalma! Skull then told her about the map, and asked her if she could translate it for him, and tell him what it meant. She said that they should head back to her house first. Once they were at Tia’s house, she did some sort of voodoo ritual, and told skull this: screenshot_2011-01-28_09-43-40.jpg|Capt. Skull X talks about tortuga being invaded! screenshot_2011-01-28_09-43-55.jpg|Skull dances to a song he likes screenshot_2011-01-28_09-46-06.jpg|Skull talks to Tia screenshot_2011-01-28_09-46-13.jpg|Skull is a bit confused “My, my… These inscriptions are extremely old, yet only a couple months old the map is. It tis a map of… El Suduron… That would be a jungle on Padres Del Fuego… But be careful, for it translates, “Cursed is they who sets foot he”… Odd, even for me… but somehow you will make sense of it… I know that I sense Jolly’s Presence there… Be careful! The Caribbean is in a delicate state, and close to a large period of war…..” Skull then started back on his way to the tavern. He was sitting in there, wondering about what could be so special about El Suduron… All he knew about it was that it was right on the outskirts of a smaller village on padres del fuego. He decided to buy him and Doug a drink, before they started to head out towards padres. While they were ordering their drinks a merchant came barging into the bar. He claimed that he managed to leave Tortuga in the nick of time. He said that the island is being invaded by Jolly Roger. He also said that he overheard Jolly talking to some of his admirals. All he could make out though was “We will not stop till it’s found… IS THAT CLEAR!?!” Chapter 5: Reinforcements ﻿ Doug and Skull quickly readied up for the trip to help Tortuga defend the invasion! When Skull tried to recruit some crew mates to help them sail to Tortuga they called him crazy and walked away. “I know I’m crazy but, come on, you don’t gotta rub it in like that!” said Capt. Skull X. Doug and Skull swam out to the Headhunter Raptor, since it was Skull’s ship, and was also fast. They started quickly to head to Tortuga, when Doug decided to chime in “Skull, ummm there aren’t any Marines on Tortuga except for a couple recruits… and they’re DEFINITELY not ready for an invasion”. “Well what do you suppose we do Doug?” Asked Skull. “It’s not like we can make battle ready troops like a bag of popcorn.” “Why don’t we stop at Port Royal, I know that we have a couple men there that went to buy some muskets.” Said Doug. They slightly altered the course to Port Royal, in hopes of picking up some more troops to help battle Jolly’s forces. They finally docked, and as soon as they were on shore a frantic man rushed to them. They asked what the matter was, and he responded that there was an ambush in Thieves Den and the Marines need some help. Skull and Doug quickly sprang into action. They rushed down to the caves of Thieves Den. They heard the gun fire and shouts of men charging, and headed right towards it, unlike normal people that would run in the opposite in direction, the Marines have to be fearless and courageous. They finally found a marine, by the name of Will. Will thanked them that they had come to help him, he was also very honored to have Capt. Skull X in his presence. screenshot_2011-01-29_10-08-35.jpg|Capt. Skull X and Doug find Will screenshot_2011-01-29_10-08-58.jpg|Capt. Skull X slices through a navy guard! screenshot_2011-01-29_10-09-06.jpg|Skull take's out another navy guard screenshot_2011-01-29_10-09-53.jpg|Skull found the spy and Doug shot him in the dome! screenshot_2011-01-29_10-10-37.jpg|A navy guard surrenders to Skull... No prisoners screenshot_2011-01-29_10-11-50.jpg|Answer: Whooping your butt! screenshot_2011-01-29_10-14-12.jpg|The Marines prepare to Light... It.. Up.. screenshot_2011-01-29_10-13-49.jpg|The Marines battle hard! screenshot_2011-01-29_10-13-14.jpg|The Marines celebrate when they find the exit! screenshot_2011-01-29_10-17-06.jpg|The marines now fight through the woods screenshot_2011-01-29_10-19-19.jpg|The Marines lead the way screenshot_2011-01-29_10-19-49.jpg|Annoying little pest screenshot_2011-01-29_10-21-07.jpg|Mess with the best... screenshot_2011-01-29_10-21-08.jpg|... Die like the rest “Listen Will, we gotta find the rest of these Marines down here, so we can bust outta this place and get ourselves to Tortuga to stop that invasion.” Said Capt. Skull X “Sir, well the thing is… the other Marines didn’t make it out, the Navy had a bridge booby trapped, a man said that there was a merchant in Thieves Den that was selling rare Navy and EITC files. The man turned out to be a spy and when we were crossing the bridge to get to him he cut the ropes!” Explained Will. Skull and Doug decided they didn’t have time to find the spy, but would come back sometime soon to kill him for his acts of killing the Marines. Meanwhile, Capt. Skull X followed by Doug and Will helped lead his fellow marines out of the caves, which he knew very well from when he was a kid, he explored them often. After lots of battling they made it back to the docks of Port Royal. They re-boarded the Headhunter Raptor and dropped it to full canvas, and set a direct course for Tortuga. Chapter 6: Tortuga Invasion Capt. Skull X and Doug. They got there just in the nick of time. Skull rushed to the Faithful Bride, which is the Skull’s Marines headquarters on Tortuga, to warn the marines of the invasion, but the marines were all ready on a mission at Raven’s Cove. The rest of the marines were on Padres! In a valiant effort to try and save the island, and keep the map safe Skull rallied up the pirates on the island, and tried to mount a defensive. When oddly he found Mega again! The battle was intense, slowly the main docks were overrun with undead troops. Wave after wave after wave, the undead army kept marching up the shores of Tortuga, and slowly made they’re advance to the center of the town. Little did we know that at the same time, another squad of undead troops were invading from the Northern side of the island. They were also coming from the Rat’s Nest, invading the island from the back. Capt. Skull X immediately fell back to help defend the back barricades, but after the third wave it was too much, all the surviving pirates were trying to defend the town center, and keep the undead out of the town walls, but it was no use. The Keg Runners came marching in, relentlessly, and wouldn’t stop, they blew everything, until there weren’t enough pirates left to defend the island. Around the Fourth Invading Brigade the battle was lost. The City was being stormed and the pirates were surrendering. Hope was being lost. The undead generals then raided Capt. Skull X’s house, and the Faithful Bride. Capt. Skull X hid inside a barrel, inside the small swamp, to try and protect the map, after several hours of searching the city, Jolly left the screenshot_2011-01-26_16-29-50.jpg|Skull has rallied up as many pirates as possible screenshot_2011-01-26_16-30-28.jpg|Jolly arives... screenshot_2011-01-26_16-32-22.jpg|Skull helps deffend a barricade screenshot_2011-01-26_16-32-52.jpg|OwNaGe!!! screenshot_2011-01-26_16-35-08.jpg|More pirates join in screenshot_2011-01-26_16-35-30.jpg|Epic Fighting screenshot_2011-01-26_16-37-42.jpg|We fight hard screenshot_2011-01-26_16-41-13.jpg|Kegs blow holes into our defence screenshot_2011-01-26_16-42-05.jpg|The Kegs devistate, and the undead advance screenshot_2011-01-26_16-45-04.jpg|The troops manage to over come the kegs. screenshot_2011-01-26_16-43-32.jpg|The city is surrounded screenshot_2011-01-26_16-48-14.jpg|The undead relentlesly march into tortuga though screenshot_2011-01-26_16-50-49.jpg|DEFEAT! Skull will have to hide, to save the map island, but left his undead army there and they seemed as if they were in a deep panic. Skull concluded that the map must be worth a lot, and is very important to jolly. He decided we should continue our journey to Padres Del Fuego, and see what is going on in El Suduron. Skull also recommended to take the Headhunter Raptor, because we were going to need speed, and firepower. Skull managed to get a small crew together to help the voyage to Padres Del Fuego be safe, because word was floating that Jolly was going around sinking even unarmed merchant vessels. Before he left though, Mega found skull and talked to him. He told skull that he was the GM of the guild Nightlock, which was a new guild, but a strong guild, and powerful. He talked to Skull about retaking the island and driving Jolly’s troops off the island, then they could travel together to Padres. They decided to make a guild alliance, and retake the island. “He must be hiding something big, and we gotta find out what it is before it’s too late!”- Capt. Skull X. Chapter 7: Taking Tortuga Back After Mega and Skull had talked, Mega went back to get his troops, that were in the Tortuga Graveyard. Once he came back, Skull, his marines, and Mega, and his Nightlock members, they attacked the undead troops left on Tortuga. They fought hard, and with the useful element of surprise, they drove back the undead army very quickly. They knew they wouldn’t be gone for long, the Skull’s Marines and Nightlock quickly began rebuilding the barricades, and gathered any other willing pirates that would fight. Finally, Jolly’s ship sailed into the harbor. The undead army started pouring into the harbor, but the marines and Nightlock managed to hold them off. The battle was tough, but one by one, the new guild alliance managed to keep them off the shores. Then, the final brigade… to Skull’s astonishment there were stumps that were invading and coming on shore. They did some damage, and pushed the forces back, but they managed to get together, regroup, and fight off screenshot_2011-02-01_16-16-21.jpg|The marines and Nightlock prepare for the battle screenshot_2011-02-01_16-30-18.jpg|Jolly is coming screenshot_2011-02-01_16-30-19.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-30-32.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-31-34.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-31-35.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-33-19.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-35-29.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-35-42.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-39-19.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-41-16.jpg|VICTORY!!! screenshot_2011-02-01_16-41-24.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-45-06.jpg|victory party screenshot_2011-02-01_16-45-21.jpg screenshot_2011-02-01_16-46-25.jpg|more dancing the stumps. Finally Jolly himself came to the island, after some hard fighting the pirates managed to push him back and make him leave. They all celebrated in victory, and had a large party in the King’s Arm. They danced and drank rum all night. Finally a ship came into port, it had news of spotting the Royal Navy Treasure Fleet! Quickly the pirates scrambled to their ships. They geared up and set sail. The only problem was that, they had no idea where the fleet was, so the ended up boarding a Kingfisher, and after killing everyone on board, took a look through the files. Once they found out where the Fleet was, they raced to get there. The battle to sink the fleet was hard, the Iron Rebel was on fire, and still taking damage…. Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:Fan Creations Category:Legendary Fisherman Category:Fan Quests